No es que tenga que elegir
by usuratonkashi
Summary: México había organizado veladas de canto e interpretación ha pedido de la ONU, quien esperaba que con estas actividades los diferentes países se conocieran un poco más, llevando a cabo variadas actividades multidisciplinarias, en donde todos los países se verían obligados a participar con la mejor disposición posible.


No es que tenga que elegir

_Reseña: _

_México había organizado veladas de canto e interpretación ha pedido de la ONU, quien esperaba que con estas actividades los diferentes países se conocieran un poco más, llevando a cabo variadas actividades multidisciplinarias, en donde todos los países se verían obligados a participar con la mejor disposición posible. _

**Capítulo I: Amor eterno e incomparable.**

Esta noche Chile y Perú eran los protagonistas.

Perú era el encargado del banquete culinario más extraordinario que hubiesen probado en sus vidas. Los "desgraciados países del primer mundo" le rogarían de rodillas los siguientes días, haciendo fila en su puerta, para que el pequeño les preparase algún bocadillo.

Pero él se resistiría un poco.

Y su novio (que se había puesto celoso por el mandato de la ONU), tampoco dejaría que otros países probaran lo preparado por sus "lindas manitas", como le decía siempre Bolivia, aunque esta vez le pareció que sonaba un poco macabro amenazar con eso a sus hermanos y a los otros países de allá muy lejos. A él si le pedían algo, lo haría con mucho amor y con la mejor disposición del mundo. No era una nación con malas intenciones, menos egocéntrica, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de comida, él era el rey Azteca y eso no estaba en discusión. Era el momento en que los demás reconocerían (aparte de sus queridos hermanos), que podía hacer algo muy, pero muy bien y sentirse orgulloso por eso.

Y él estaba muy feliz aguardando con sus demás hermanos, con las mejillas sonrosadas de lo contento que estaba, de la mano de su pareja que lo sostenía y apretaba en ligeros toques de vez en cuando, mientras daba órdenes al mandamás de los garzones, para que comenzaran a repartir la primera parte de los alimentos y bebidas de la bonita jornada que estaba recién comenzando.

Le deseaba el mejor de los éxitos también a Chile, pues suponía que estaría nervioso, allá solito en el "cuartel" que le habían arreglado. El mismo estaba muy nervioso, ¡ya quería verlo pronto salir al escenario!

Chile se encontraba en un camarín detrás de todo que había adornado especialmente para el su amigo y hermano México (ya se podrán imaginar), en donde podía oír muy de cerca el bullicio que hacían los otros países, típico de aquellas jornadas. Estaba rodeado de rosas rojas, velas que acumulaban kilos y kilos de cera derretida llegando a ensuciar y derramarse en los muebles tan bonitos que le había obligado a seleccionar el otro día, varias esculturas de la Virgencita de Guadalupe y estampas del niñito Dios en los brazos de su madre, rosarios de madera, metal y perlita de concha, un gran espejo de tocador que ocupaba gran parte del lugar, el cual le mostraba su reflejo solitario observándose con los ojitos profundos sin su usual parche de estrella, uno blanco sin vida y el otro dorado reluciendo por el que le hacía faltaba.

México había sido muy lindo con el detalle que le iluminaba el alma a Chile. Añoraba que el ser de aquella fotografía tan desteñida, puesta con cuidado a un costado del gran espejo del tocador se encontrase allí, con él, abrazándole, para dedicarle algunas palabras, antes de salir y cantar "algunos boleros", como le había pedido su jefe (sentía pena por Cuba, ya que el creo esa tendencia musical, lo que no significaba que en su país, no se cantaran y se compusieran de igual manera). Si alguien le preguntaba, no se arrugaría en admitir que su nación es tan melodramática y tormentosa que México al cantar rancheras corta venas.

A grandes rasgos, el lugar estaba lleno de velas que al igual del camarín de Chile, chorreaban cera y la acumulación de esta se había hecho inminente por todas partes, Cientos de banderines y grandes flores de papeles de colores llenaban las mesas, colgados de extremo a extremo del lugar y gran parte del escenario, así como esculturas de la virgencita de diferentes tamaños que estaban depositadas con alimentos a sus pies en el escenario mirando a los espectadores. Realmente era una vista romántica, propia del país seleccionado para tal celebración, más un en las fechas en las que se encontraban, llena de flores y brillo.

La cita de aquella velada era de etiqueta, por lo que el gran anfitrión de esa noche (y organizador, para que todo saliera perfecto), era la ONU. Quien ya había acomodado a los diferentes países uno a uno según las mesas que les había asignado, todo ello según las diferentes regiones (los distintos continentes), principalmente, para que no hubieran problemas. Pero él estaba interesado en otras cosas. En otros problemas que se estaban formando. ONU sospechaba de algunas relaciones "amorosas", por lo que esas veladas eran más bien para recabar información, detectar posibles amenazas causadas por estas mismas "relaciones" y de pasada, hacer que los países se conocieran más y por ende, se llevaran mucho mejor. ¡Por todos los países, rogaba con tantas fuerzas que fuese así!

La Organización de las Naciones Unidas suspiró pesadamente. Hoy sería la presentación de un país del cual él no tenía idea del porque resultaba ser tan problemático (siendo que él lo encontraba "livianito de sangre" como decían sus países hermanos), sin embargo, la culpa no la tenía siempre Chile y su, a veces, mal genio, sino otros países "interesados" en el… ¿será que ser el país del fin del mundo haya llamado la atención de las dos moles que le cortejaban?...La otra nación participante era una ternura: nuestro querido Perú.

Estaba de más decir que aquella jornada sería algo compleja, aun cuando todo se veía bello, agradable y tranquilo.

Otro suspiro y el vigésimo segundo apretón a sus cienes con los dedos de esa noche.

La comida olía maravillosa y los aperitivos ya eran servidos en las mesas extensas para contener a todos los países de cada continente. El coctel era repartido por decenas de garzones a los comensales, por lo que ONU se puso de pie y se dispuso a dar el primer discurso de la noche.

Se le entrego un micrófono a la Organización, quien saludo y dio las buenas noches a los países, quienes expectantes y como nunca, se estaban comportando ante el acontecer, sobre todo el continente Americano que solía ser el más alborotador, le estaban mirando con los ojitos redondos en total atención. La ONU realizo un pequeño ademan para que México pudiera realizar la tarea que le había encomendado, dando por iniciada la velada.

El mexicano se puso de pie, disculpándose con sus hermanos, mientras se acomodaba un poco el traje de charro inmaculadamente blanco con detalles plateados, despidiéndose de un dulce beso de su pareja canadiense, quien se acomodaba un poco más cerca de los demás países de américa, para no sentirse tan solo, mientras se aseguraba que todo su personal se encontrara grabando todo.

El tricolor se soltó un poco el pequeño pañuelo dorado del cuello (mas por un tic no manejado, que por el hecho de que estuviera ansioso por lo que se venía), tomo una bandeja que le había tendido uno de los garzones que se encontraba atento a todo lo programado.

\- Ya es hora. – Dijo sonriéndole al muchacho, el cual asintió marcadamente.

\- A sus órdenes, señor México. – El jovencito se dio media vuelta para realizar su trabajo y el "mayor" frunció un poco el ceño, ¿No es que fuese tan viejo, o si? Si aparentaba (para tener tantos años humanos), no más lejos de veinte primaveras, comparado con algunos europeos y que decir de China.

Sus pies le llevaron rápido a la trastienda del camarín, mientras oía a lo lejos entre los cortinajes, como la ONU agradecía la asistencia y presentaba a Perú y Chile como los protagonistas de la noche. Tuvo cuidado en que con tanto ropaje, no se le cayese la deliciosa comida que le llevaba a su querido hermano, pero se detuvo al notar que la comida que le había llevado Argentina hace una hora estaba intacta. México hizo un puchero tan tierno que Chile al verlo no pudo evitar pellizcarle las mejillas divertido.

\- Pinche pendejo…- Dijo bajito en un quejido más que en un reclamo. - …no has probado ningún bocado, Perú se va poner a llorar y yo también. – Chile levanto una ceja, mientras le hacía espacio en el gran diván que le habían dejado, para que su hermano se sentase un rato con él. El más alto acomodo la bandeja frente al tocador tomando asiento muy pegado al país de la estrella.

\- No tengo hambre.- Dijo quedito, mientras estiraba los brazos suavemente, para lanzarse al cuello del Mexicano, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Charro, quien le recibió sorprendido por la ternura de su hermano, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no se comportaba de ese modo, más aun, no le había respondido a su observación con un insulto. Al parecer todo el desmadre lo había hecho aquella tarde, descargándose con Argentina.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Chilito? – Pregunto el más alto, rodeando el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. El del ojo blanco sonrió un poquito asintiendo, para acomodarse en su puesto y acariciar con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de la fotografía que el mayor había colocado para él.

\- Fue un detalle muy dulce, gracias taquito mío. – Agradeció el del ojo vacío con un suave beso casto en los labios del más alto. – ¡Y te vez tan guapo y canchero! – Rio divertido el chileno a su comentario. – Pero dejaste aquí tu sombrero. – Dijo, mientras que con rapidez se levantaba de su puesto, para ir a buscar el accesorio colocado en un altar de una de las esquinas de la habitación, para así, ayudar a colocarle el sombrero a su hermano. – Ahora sí que eres un Charro muy elegante, digno de tus tierras.

\- Y a ti… - Dijo el del sombrero más elegante de la velada, mientras que con una mano tiraba de su hermano, para que volviera a tomar asiento con él y con la otra, buscaba en el tocador la prenda que le faltaba a más bajo. - … te falta el parche de la estrellita más brillante del firmamento… – El mayor con un cuidado nunca antes visto, observo el ojo blanco de Chile, con la estrella marcada en el iris, en donde se dibujaba una estrella de manera sutil. Le colocó el accesorio innecesario (según el mismo ya que ese detalle lo encontraba tan maravilloso como su propio hermano), y cuando terminó, poso sus labios sobre la estrella en la que ocultaba su ojo, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. –… y de los luceros más bonitos que haya visto en mi pinche vida.

\- El único ojo, querí decir. – Corrigió el menor tomando las manos de su hermano y dejándolas en su regazo, haciéndole cariños con los dedos. – Porque no veo ni una weá con él.

\- El más chido. – Afirmo sonriendo, mientras veía como el protagonista de la noche se ponía algo nervioso, porque había escuchado a lo lejos como se acercaba la música hacia ellos. – Son los Charros que harán la apertura para ti. – Chile suspiro más calmado, recordando que hace una semana el mexicano le había dicho que le dedicaría la primera canción para abrir el espectáculo, pues aquel evento lo celebrarían en sus tierras.

\- Gracias por venir a verme, necesitaba de tus cariños.

\- Me desmadre en carcajadas, porque no fue solo un ja ja normal, cuando Argentina me conto que batallaste como un campeón, para vestirte. – Y el castaño más alto no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo se había reído al ver como el rubio había salido muy mal parado del cuarto que le habían dado al chileno, para que se arreglase. Llego a lagrimear nuevamente de sus recuerdos de aquella tarde. – Te mostraré las fotos y los videos después, llegue a llorar de tanta alegría que me dio ese güey. A poco el madrazo que le metiste le va hacer pensarlo más de dos veces en ayudar, si hasta un filete tenia pegado en el ojo.

\- ¡Es que me quería empelotar y bañar el culiao!, ¿Qué se cree ese weón? ¡Ni mi papá conchasumare! ¡NI MI PAPÁ!– Dijo alarmado el más bajo, sintiendo que debía defenderse de tal macabra acusación en su contra. Quería defender su integridad física y mental de los manoseos del Argento. – El rucio se llena el hocico diciendo que me cuida, que no quiere que se aprovechen de mí y es el primer culiao en correrme mano, ¡hijo de la trola que lo pario!

\- Ya, ya…- Dijo el charro, lanzándole sus brazos para contener al chileno, viéndose totalmente calmado por fuera, porque por dentro estaba que cortaba las huinchas para no reírse de la imagen mental que tenía. ¡Virgencita! ¡Quería tanto echarse a reír!, pero no lo haría, sino el pequeño aquí a su lado se ofendería, sí que más da, él lo paso mal. ¡Si es tan lindo! - …creo que ya entendió el mensaje, además el morado del ojo se lo arreglo con maquillaje Japón y no se le ve. – El chileno tuvo un cortocircuito en su cerebro y miro asustado a su hermano.

\- O sea que fue feo, feo lo que le hice. – Reconoció quedo.

\- ¡Feísimo!, la neta, pero ni le duele, sabes que ese chavo es medio chingaquedito. – Le quito importancia el mexicano, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, pero esta vez para prepararse para salir al escenario. – Además… -Dijo deteniéndose frente a su adorado hermano, quien le miraba desde su puesto. -…podrías disculparte con el dedicándole alguna de las canciones que elegiste. – Sonrió ampliamente el mayor. – Porque ahora saldré a cantar primero… – Dijo indicando hacia la "puerta", en donde la música se oía detrás de los cortinajes. - …pero quiero que te unas en el último coro, te voy a esperar con todo el amor del mundo; quiero que lo cantes tú.

\- Tengo una idea de que canción es. – Mencionó confundido el más bajo poniéndole atención aún más a los sonidos que se oían afuera, mientras el más alto colocaba una rosa roja en la solapa del inmaculado traje negro del menor.

\- Este es un micrófono temporal que utilizaremos en la obertura. ¡A que no es bello! ¡Y el intérprete lo es aún más! – Dijo con tanto entusiasmo México, que Chile le sonrió tan lindo que llego a derretir el corazón del mayor. – Se activara cuando salgas de esta habitación.

\- …pero no estoy seguro si la conozco…

\- ¡Ándale! ¡Claro que la conoces! Solo canta como siempre lo haces cuando estás conmigo. – Afirmo más que nadando en felicidad el charro, mientras le tiraba un beso al más bajo antes de salir entre los cortinajes y volver a aparecer, para guiñarle un ojo y subir la escalera que lo dirigía al escenario.

El mexicano fue recibido con una gran ovación que hizo retumbar la habitación en la que el chileno se encontraba. El del parche no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar como todos los integrantes de su mesa, seguramente se pusieron de pie a aplaudir.

Escucho fuerte y claro como su hermano daba las gracias por esta oportunidad, a sus músicos, a la ONU, pidió que Perú subiera al escenario y escucho como agradecía la maravillosa comida y por consiguiente, lanzaba el peor comentario que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento: "¿Pueden creer que estas lindas y pequeñas manitas hayan preparado todo este banquete? Imagínense lo que puede hacer en la ca…. " y se escuchó un golpe muy duro y un merecido quejido de macho con pelo en el pecho, al que Chile alerto, quería saber que había pasado afuera.

A los segundos se escuchó a lo lejos, a través del micrófono que sostenía su hermano, a Perú pidiéndole a uno de sus garzones que trajera algo de hielo. No se demoraron mucho, ya que a los pocos segundos los charros comenzaron con los primeros acordes, mientras México ayudaba a bajar del escenario al pequeño.

Chile rio al notar que hasta los músicos que los acompañaban esa noche estaban preocupados del estado del mexicano que los demás países e incluso de la ONU, quien tendría que velar por el bien estar de todos, preguntándole a México "Jefe, ¿Puede continuar?", "Sí que tiene buena puntería el morocho", "¿Quiere esperar un momento?" "Ayayayayai…se canceló el espectáculo, chingada madre"

"No" había dicho el anfitrión de la noche fuera del micrófono, pero que se escuchaba muy bien detrás del escenario, "Después de la apertura le pediré a mi Chilito que me bese el chichón", "Ah… bueno, a pedo. Entonces ahora ¡sí que sí!" dijo uno de los músicos de voz dulce, comenzando nuevamente con los primeros acordes por parte de las trompetas.

Al inicio Chile no pudo reconocer la canción, pero con los primeros acordes de la guitarra su corazón salto de su pecho y allí sentadito como se encontraba, sus ojos buscaron rápidamente la fotografía que tenía en el tocador y sin notarlo, empapado en lágrimas al oír las primeras dos estrofas.

_Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos,_

_Que lloran en silencio por tu amor._

_Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro,_

_El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós._

\- Mierda. – Susurro Chile con el ojo fijo en la fotografía frente a él. Se había prometido que no lloraría, no al menos tan pronto. ¡Pero la voz de México era tan acaramelada! podía sentir el cariño de su hermano cantando aquella letra para él.

El público estaba maravillado por el desplante de los músicos y en especial del intérprete. La mesa de los países Americanos estaba en profundo silencio, hasta Bolivia ahora sentía culpa por ver a México con la inflamación que le había dejado en medio de la frente.

_Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento,_

_Pues, siempre estoy pensando en el ayer._

_Prefiero estar dormido que despierto,_

_De tanto y tanto que me duele que no estés._

\- El flaco debe estar hecho mierda…- Susurro Argentina, poniendo inquieto a Perú, quien se alzaba un poco en su puesto buscando con la mirada a Alemania (a quien tenían más cerca, pues su mesa estaba al lado de ellos) y luego a Rusia, el cual se distinguía mas fácil entre los asiáticos, por su tamaño. Pero volvió a hundirse en su lugar mirando con ojitos soñadores a su hermano cantando, pues no vio a nadie actuando de manera extraña.

\- Si lo está, se repondrá…- Comentó Bolivia dándole unos golpecitos suaves a uno de los muslos de su pareja, para darle tranquilidad. - …siempre lo hace. Además debe unirse pronto.

_Como quisiera, Que tú vivieras._

_Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran_

_Cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos._

_Amor eterno e inolvidable_

_Pero tarde o temprano yo voy a estar contigo,_

_Para seguir, amándonos._

Ya faltaba poco. Respiro hondo y de un salto se puso de pie secando el rastro de lágrimas y sonándose los mocos; se palmoteó un poco sus mejillas para darse valor. Se acercó al intimidante espejo que lo reflejaba y le dio un besito a la fotografía antes de abrirse camino entre los cortinajes, siendo iluminado cálidamente por las velas que le marcaban el camino por las escaleras del escenario.

_Yo he sufrido mucho por tu ausencia._

_Desde ese día hasta hoy, no soy feliz._

_Y aunque tengo tranquila mi conciencia,_

_Sé que pude haber yo hecho más por ti._

México estaba por terminar la estrofa que le daría paso al coro que le había encargado cantar, por lo que se acercó a un costado del escenario, apartando los primeros cortinajes del escenario, para dejar a la vista del público un agujero negro en conjunto con una leve iluminación. Los músicos bajaron realmente el volumen de sus instrumentos, pues se aproximaba el último coro que estaban esperando y este debía sonar aún más dulce, ya que lo esencial de aquella canción era la voz de los intérpretes.

El Charro más canchero que habías visto en tu vida, que se había paseado por todo el escenario durante su interpretación, sin que la audiencia lo notase, se había acercado a los cortinajes que daban acceso por detrás al escenario y mientras seguía con su canto, ayudó a remover los cortinajes que faltaban, dando a conocer un agujero negro del que nada se veía.

_Oscura soledad estoy viviendo._

_La misma soledad de tu sepulcro._

México había extendido su mano hacia Chile, quien con un temblor se sostuvo con delicadeza de la mano de su hermano, a quien le agradeció la ayuda y el empuje que le ofrecía. El público se mostró expectante y ansioso, pero muy respetuoso, ya que el ritmo de la canción había disminuido a lo que se acercaba el coro, notando aún más cariño y pureza en la voz del charro, dirigido sin duda al cantante que se encontraba aun en la oscuridad.

_Tú eres el amor de cual yo tengo,_

_El más triste recuerdo de Acapulco._

En tanto México cantaba las últimas dos estrofas, con su brazo extendido, trajo consigo de la oscuridad a su amado hermano, sin quitar sus ojos brillantes y dulces de los del menor, quien tampoco quería despegarlos del mayor. Ambos caminaron los pasos que los separaban del centro del escenario, sin dejar de observarse, hasta que Chile con el puño izquierdo sobre su corazón y los ojos al fin cerrados canto con el mayor candor y dulce voz, la primera estrofa de aquella triste canción que le hacía tanto sentido a su gran pesar.

_Como quisiera, Que tú vivieras._

Chile continuo cantando, sin soltar la mano de México, quien le daba pequeñas caricias de apoyo, para que no se sintiera solo con tan profundo dolor, pero esta vez mirando al público y dedicando su profunda pena a todos los espectadores, quienes estaban boquiabiertos observando la calidad de la voz y del sentimiento tan profundo y confuso que demostraba en su interpretación, además de que había dejado que alguien lo tocara. El público estaba shockeado, claro, menos los países de América.

_Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran_

_Cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos._

_Amor eterno e inolvidable_

_Tarde o temprano estaré contigo,_

_Para seguir, amándonos._

Ambos intérpretes se miraron dulcemente, para cantar al unísono la última estrofa.

_Amor eterno e inolvidable…_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

México recibió en sus brazos a Chile, quien se deshizo en lágrimas al terminar de cantar sobre el pecho del mayor, para evitar que el resto le viera en tan penosa situación, por lo que el Charro sonrió orgulloso, sacando pecho de águila real, cuando su querido hermano se puso a restregar su linda carita, para limpiarse las lágrimas y las mucosidades en su magnífica chaqueta bordada a mano.

Cuando se calmó el del parche de estrella, el mayor le sonrió tan feliz, que este no pudo evitar hacerlo también. ¡La ONU estaba pasmado! ¡Que dulce había sido Chile! No lo podía creer y no era el único que por primera vez veían al del parche llorando en vivo y en directo.

Perú se les había acercado con pañuelos desde la parte baja del escenario y una copa en una bandeja. Pronto se le acerco Argentina con una botella de vino tinto el cual sirvió en la copa y la dejo en uno de los bordes. México les agradeció el gesto a ambos y cuando el mayor le seco el rastro de lágrimas al menor, este tomo asustado el rostro de México.

\- Mira cómo te dejo el boliviano mala sangre…- Quiso susurrar, pero todo se escuchaba, ya que aún tenía el micrófono encendido, así que recibió su merecido llamado de atención por parte de Bolivia, por insultarle. Pero el chileno ni se inmuto, tocó con suavidad la protuberancia en medio de la frente y buscó por el escenario la bolsita con hielo que le había dado su Perú pe' y fue a tomarla rápidamente, para primeramente ponerse de puntitas y darle un par de besos al área lastimada, para cubrirlo con el hielo. – No te lo quiti…-Dijo con molestia, al momento que le pegaba un manotazo en la solapa al Charro, que pese a su estatura y la edad que aparentaba, para el resto, parecía un niño regañado por su mamá. - … que me voy a enojar contigo y no me queri ver enojao.

México miro al cielito estrellado y suspiró, como pidiéndole algo a la virgencita de Guadalupe. Tomó la bolsita con hielo con una mano haciéndose presión a mitad de la frente, para recoger la copa de vino que había dejado el argentino a una orilla del escenario, para dársela al más bajo, quien se dijo así mismo "ya estaba bueno ya…", por lo que el más alto no pudo evitar sonreír.

El chileno le dio un largo trago a la copa y antes de dirigirse a su lugar, para empezar recién ahora con su espectáculo, se volvió a poner de puntitas frente al charro, para darle otro casto beso en los labios en agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él, en un gesto tan normal y rápido que gran parte de la audiencia quedo con la quijada por los suelos y en silencio total cuando el mexicano totalmente contento y triunfante dejo acomodado su micrófono en la esquina del escenario.

\- ¿Y yo? – Se ofendió muy molesto Argentina, parándose de un brinco en su puesto. – ¡Che! ¡También quiero mi beso flaco!

\- ¡A vo´ no conshetumare! – Dijo sutilmente mientras le daba la espalda, no sin antes mostrarle el dedo del medio al rucio, mientras se retiraba a buscar su guitarra que estaba cuidadamente colocada en el otro costado del escenario y tomaba asiento en el taburete alto que México le había dejado en medio del escenario, frente a un gran micrófono estacionario.

Pero cuando la mayor parte del público había reaccionado a todo el embrollo que estaban presenciando en el escenario, se escucharon unos cuantos disparos de advertencia hacia el escenario, rompiendo algunas de las figuras de la Virgen María que adornaban un costado del escenario y un gran machete le había arrancado el sombrero de charro al mexicano, dejándolo clavado en la escenografía; por lo que imagínense, México había caído al suelo blanco como una hojita de papel.

\- ¡Hey! – Gritaron Chile y la ONU al unísono al sentir los disparos. Pero el FBI y la CIA, ya estaban quitándole todas las armas y todo lo que pudiesen utilizar para herir a alguien a Rusia y Alemania, quienes más que enojados tuvieron que entregar todo y de ahora en adelante (con todos los países de aquellas mesas), tendrían que comer con cubiertos de plástico en recipientes de cartón. La ONU no podía creer tal comportamiento en una velada, por lo que tomaría medidas; se los dejo bien en claro a los alborotadores y a todos los presentes, quienes no querían más problemas y eso que apenas había empezado el espectáculo de la noche.

\- ¡Ya no quiero mis bien merecidos besos! – Aclaro fuerte Argentina en su puesto.

\- ¡Atención al par de weones! – Dijo más que furioso Chile, mientras señalaba a ambos países sosteniendo con una pierna su amada guitarra, que a pesar de su altura, se habían hundido en sus asientos, observando con temor al del parche. – ¡Vuelven a tocar a mi hermano conchetumare y les corto las weas al par de weones!

Esta más que decir que todos los espectadores y el personal se sentían más que intimidados para ese entonces.

\- Creo que es un buen momento para comenzar a servir, ¿No crees Perú? – Pregunto la ONU, apaciguando un poco el ambiente que debería ser de esparcimiento y relajación.

Notas:

Si hay dudas, reclamos o sugerencias, ¡serán todas muy bien recibidas!

La canción que se hace mención en este capítulo es Amor Eterno del gran Juan Gabriel y aquí hay un par de links para quienes quieran revisar alguna que otra versión además de la original.

Original de juan Gabriel:

watch?v=RgKqxLAhRKE&list=FL46Hq9VMRksZB3yu1u-oftQ&index=2&ab_channel=JuanGabrielVEVO

Juan Gabriel, Amor Eterno, Cover: David C

watch?v=crQQTeLqeRQ

Coreano cantando amor eterno cover /corea / Latinoamérica

watch?v=TyPBRSFvSs0

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo pronto (espero) jejeje


End file.
